


Maternity Leave

by Trensu



Series: The Adventures of Darcy and Loki, Mischief Makers [12]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trensu/pseuds/Trensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s <i>slime!</i> WHY IS THERE SLIME? Oh my god.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternity Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I've not proofread this because it's 1am and I'm freaking exhausted, but I felt bad for not having updated this in awhile (I'm not even going to get started on how bad I feel about not keeping up with the Dollhouse 'verse) so here it is. I'll go back to fix any mistakes when I'm more conscious. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  


_Once every ---- ----, bearers succumb to the Hunger. The Hunger lasts ---- ----. During this time, the bearer loses all sense. The bearer’s only concern is to be impregnated, to give birth to a child. If the bearer does not have a begetter before the Hunger sets in, the bearer will aggressively seek and tempt potential begetters._

_The begetter does not experience the Hunger the way bearers do. Unlike bearers who **must** experience the Hunger, a begetter only suffers it when in proximity to the bearer. Bearers attract potential begetters with their scent and beauty, both of which enhance by ---- while the Hunger lasts._

Darcy closes the old Book of TMI (as she mentally dubbed it), and rubs her eyes. Reading in another language is tiresome. And she still hasn’t been able to translate Jotun time Midgard time. What makes up a year? Do they have months and weeks? Ugh. On the other hand, the fact that they use euphemisms like blushing Midgardian virgins cracks her up.

It’s the end of spring semester and, while Darcy hasn’t actually seen Loki since their little outing to the bakery, she has been in constant contact with him via text message. And the Mystic Puddle. The Mystic Puddle is really just a brass basin filled with tap water. The basin had some sigils carved into it that connects it to an identical basin located wherever Loki was hiding. For some reason, he refuses to tell her his location. Darcy opened the book again, flipping through a few pages.

_When the bearer is free of the Hunger, it is not uncommon for the bearer to chase away the begetter. If the bearer is with child at this point, they retreat to the nest they created in the weeks leading up to the Hunger. Bearers become reclusive and react violently if bothered during the pregnancy which lasts for ---- ----. It is not until shortly after the Birthing begins that the bearer allows the begetter to enter the nest._

Darcy sighed. That would explain it. It was still unfair. She was morbidly curious to see Loki’s belly be all…pregnant. But no, instead Loki just texts her demands like ‘get me mangos’ or ‘send me meat’ and Darcy has to go get whatever Loki asks her and feed it to her Mystic Puddle which then spits the objects out through Loki’s Mystic Puddle. Darcy isn’t sure if it works in reverse as well, since Loki has never bothered to send anything to her through the MP.

With another long suffering sigh, Darcy puts down the Book of TMI and pulls out her social psych text book to study for her final exam. It was the last one of the week and after that, she’ll be free as a bird until fall semester.

~*~*~

The day after her last final, Darcy was woken by her phone’s loud ring. It wasn’t her text tone, which threw her in for a loop since Darcy doesn’t actually use her phone for _talking_. Mind still muddled from a mix of clinging sleep and shock, Darcy answered with words that were probably unrecognizable in any human language. It sounded a bit like “wakiblurfg?”

“Darcy…basin…get to the…basin,” Loki’s voice sounded strained and weak even over the phone. The dial tone of a finished call jolted Darcy to full consciousness. In less than five minutes, Darcy was suited up and fully into Magpie-mode. When she reached the basin, a blue hand reached out from it, grabbed her wrist and pulled her through. Darcy didn’t even have time to shout in surprise.

~*~*~

Magpie found herself tumbling out of Loki’s Mystic Puddle with a splash. Gasping, she whirled around, checking to make sure all her limbs were attached. She vaguely noted that she was completely dry, despite having just traveled through what was essentially a bowl of water. She would have spent more time wondering about this if it weren’t for the fact that her body was shaking violently because of its sudden introduction to subzero temperature.

Muttering a quick warming spell into her suit, she rushed to Loki who was laid out on a mound of snow and ice. He was bare except for his green cape draped over his…private area (Magpie was flushed because it was cold _and_ because no one wants to see their parent figure naked. Fact of life). His skin was blue with darker blue lines trailing through most of his body. His shining red eyes were squinted in pain, breath coming in short pants.

Of course, the first thing out of Magpie’s mouth was “Are you lying on my body pillow? What the heck, I’ve been looking for that for ages!”

“Magpie,” Loki hissed through clenched teeth. “Focus.”

“Right, right. What’s wrong, are you okay, _ohmygod is that blood?_ ” Magpie rambled.

Loki growled. “Yes. Blood tends…to be involved,” Loki gasped, eyes screwed shut in pain, “in the…birthing process.”

Magpie began to panic. “Oh my god. What—why—I don’t want to be here!”

“Tough,” Loki snarled viciously. “You need to help me. Deliver the baby.”

Though her jaw dropped, Magpie was proud to say that her scream of horror remained completely within the confines of her mind.

~*~*~

“There’s _slime!_ WHY IS THERE SLIME? Oh my god.”

“Shut up and concentrate!”

“Oh god, is that its head?”

“Get closer! You drop my baby and I’ll—”

“I don’t want to get closer! WHY ME? Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this suffering?”

“Suffering?! _I_ am in _agony_ giving _birth!”_

“NIGHTMARES! NIGHTMARES FOREVER!”

“Is that—is it—?” 

“Gross! It’s so slimy and wriggly! Why is it crying?”

“Give it here. Let me hold my baby.”

“…I’m going to need so much therapy.”

~*~*~

A small blue bundle of joy was swaddled in a red cape, being swayed to sleep in Loki’s arms. Loki was leaning back into the snow and the body pillow he stole, body quivering in exhaustion. Magpie, covered in juices she did not want to dwell on at all _ever_ , was all but collapsed against Loki.

“Never again, you hear me?” Magpie mumbled into Loki’s upper arm. It was only now that they were all tuckered out in the much welcomed quiet that Magpie realized where they were hiding. “The warehouse? That’s where you’ve been all this time? Oh, and the refrigerator parts! The attack on the ice packaging factory makes much more sense now, too.”

Loki shrugged gently, so as not to wake the little blue infant in his arms. “I suppose I was preparing. It seemed urgent to do so, but I was not sure at the time why it was so important.”

“You made a nest…and you made a baby,” Magpie whispered in awe. “A _baby.”_ She looked up at Loki just in time to see a small, tender smile cross his features. He reached out to pet the baby’s soft black hair. Magpie felt her heart warm, seeing her mentor happy and at peace. “What’s the baby’s name going to be?”

“I don’t know,” Loki replied. “I haven’t thought of one.”

“We have to make sure it’s gender neutral. Frost Giants don’t have the same binary people do, right? And if the baby’s like you, well, you can switch from womanly form to manly form as easy as breathing.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“…Jo. Like Jotunheim? In honor of your heritage,” Magpie decided.

“You’re mispronouncing it. That realm is ‘Yoten-hime.’” Loki corrected, making a shushing sound as the baby fidgeted awake.

“Well, Jo sounds better than Yo. I say Jo,” Magpie declared, running her finger across the baby’s chubby cheek. Big red eyes squinted up at her. Magpie squashed the urge to coo.

“Jo it is, then. Hello, sweet Jo. Perhaps I’ll encourage you to behave as a daughter” Loki murmured tiredly. “I don’t have many daughters.” Jo made a noise of discontent as Loki sat up with a wince, shaking off Magpie. “Magpie, you should leave.”

“What? Why? I want to hold not-slimy-Jo! She’s my sis-bro, I have the right!” Magpie protested.

“Thor should be here soon to take her away,” Loki said resignedly. “Heimdall must have seen me by now. It’s difficult to maintain shields when one is in labor.”

“Thor wouldn’t do that to you,” Magpie denied. “And even if he would, you can’t give Jo up without a fight!”

“I just gave birth. I do not have the power to defend even myself,” Loki said. Magpie gave him a look of disbelief.

“Um, hello? I’m here, at full, if traumatized, power,” Magpie said. Loki smirked at her.

“Of course. How could I have forgotten?” Loki said.

~*~*~

A distant rumble of thunder was all that alerted Loki, only a couple hours after Magpie had left, before Thor appeared before him. Loki was still in his Jotun form, too exhausted even to take on his usual image. At Thor’s arrival, though, Loki stood up to face him, albeit on shaky legs. He held himself with a practiced aloofness that made him seem even taller than he actually was, though Thor was still taller.

“Brother,” Thor said tenderly, eyes sad and resigned. Loki hissed.

“Do not call me that, Thor. We both know that title does not fit me,” Loki sneered, making Thor flinch.

“That may be, Loki, but I still lo—”

“Why are you here?” Loki interrupted sharply, both in an attempt to stop Thor’s words and to distract himself from the weakness in his legs. “I’ve done nothing to your precious Midgard. I have, in fact, been behaving in an exemplary manner. Are you not pleased?”

“Father told me that…that I am an uncle once again,” Thor said hesitantly. 

“He lied, for as you can see there is no child here.” Loki said waving his hand dismissively which nearly made him stumble. “Even if I had another child, you’d be no uncle, as we’ve already established.”

“Heimdall saw the child. He said it was—”

“A monster? And what did Odin order to have done to her? Will he banish her to hell dimension, as well?” Loki took an angry step forward, only to have his knees finally give out. Thor caught him before he hit the icy floor. Loki growled at himself for being so weak in front of golden Thor. His stomach dropped when he realized that he admitted the existence of his child. He closed his eyes, waiting for Thor to call him on the slip up. Instead, Thor was all gentleness, cradling Loki close, and ignoring Loki’s feeble attempt to pull away.

“Brother, do not. You will harm yourself,” Thor soothed. Loki wanted to claw at him. Instead, Loki laughed bitterly.

“And wouldn’t that please you so?”

“You may not believe me, but seeing you in pain does not please me.” Thor pulled Loki up from the ground, and guided him to the nearest snow mound, which happened to be adorned with a purple body pillow and an old tapestry he Loki stole from their mother’s chambers. Loki didn’t respond to Thor’s words, refused to even meet his gaze. It didn’t deter Thor from continuing, “Heimdall said the child took after you. Handsome and sullen.” 

Loki heard the teasing grin in Thor’s tone. It reminded him of when they were young, of when they would play together in the gardens. Loki took a shuddering breath. There was no use in reminiscing. Thor was still here under orders. Thor would still do as Odin commands, and Odin…Odin wants Jo. Steeling himself, he opened his eyes to glare at Thor.

“You will not take this one from me, Thor Odinson. She is mine, and you will never find her. I will not let you,” Loki stated coldly.

Thor met his glare with a steady gaze. A moment that felt like an eternity passed between them in silence. Finally, Thor gave him a slow nod. There was another silent pause, during which he watched Loki closely, inspecting him. 

“Loki,” he said gently. “Know that I would never willingly cause you harm. You may not hold me in warm regard any longer, but you are still dear to me.”

He was gone before Loki could retort. Loki was left alone in an icy warehouse. A longing whimper may have been torn from his throat, but there were no witnesses and Loki would never admit to such a thing even upon his deathbed. He didn't need Thor or anything Thor represented. He never did, and never will.

Loki leaned back into the snow, wrapping his mother’s tapestry around him. If there were tears, they were justified. Giving birth is stressful and weakens the body and mind. Tears are perfectly normal.


End file.
